


A Rest of Their Lives

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam wakes up in the middle of the night and marvels at the man next to him.





	A Rest of Their Lives

Sam doesn't know what wakes him up at first, but telling by the sweat on his skin and the man locked around his stomach he got too hot. Sam laughs softly at Steve's messy blonde head, and nudges him with his knee. 

"Baby, please, I am cooking up here." Sam whispers. 

Steve grunts in reply, "Huh?"

"I'm burning up." 

"Sorry." Steve mumbles, pulling his leg away from between Sam's and settling for an arm thrown over his chest, his face pressed into Sam's pillow. 

Sam kicks the duvet down to rest at their knees and sighs. 

"Better?" Steve asks, already falling back to sleep. 

Sam rolls his eyes, but presses a kiss to Steve's hairline. God, this man. Sometimes he can't believe Steve is actually his, that Steve actually chose him out of all the people in the world to fall in love with, to live with.

And this incredulity occasionally comes when Sam's watching some disaster on TV and Captain America is saving the day.

He'll stand there watching in awe and thinking _that's my guy, saving lives like it's any other day because my guy's a hero._ And then sometimes the incredulity hits in moments as simple as this one.

Watching  Steve cook him breakfast or flip through channels on the remote with his gorgeous jaw line and heroic features just  _there._ Steve always catches him though, gives him a sly smirk and says something like "I know I'm no masterpiece but I wonder if anyone's ever stared at Mona Lisa this long." And in his eyes there would be love, and the same adoration given right back to Sam saying he's just as beautiful. 

Sam stares at the man next to him for a few good minutes, noting how relaxed he looks. Steve looks like an angel with his lashes resting on his cheeks, his pink, pink lips shivering with every breath. Then they pull into a smirk and Steve looks up at him blearily with pure blue eyes. 

"Sam, stop staring at me, and  _sleep_ with me." Steve whispers, kissing his neck before pulling himself closer to Sam's chest. 

"I just...I love you. Steve. So much." Sam breathes, those blue eyes coming to his again. 

"And I love you more."

"Don't." Sam warns, Steve laughing into his neck. 

"I won't, I promise. But you know I'm just as lucky to have you as you are to have me." 

Sam groans, "God, our love is sickening." 

"It is, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Except I really wanna sleep right now." Steve whispers, closing his eyes again. 

"Tell me what you dream about." Sam answers, closing his eyes as well and taking a deep breath. 

"In the morning." Steve sighs. 

And yes, there will be a morning, and an evening, and a rest of their lives. And Sam gets to spend it all with Steve Rogers on his left. 

 


End file.
